Chapter 45
Chapter 45 is the forty-fifth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian appears on the other side, and finds herself facing her old house. Entering, her dad is sitting at a table, and he angrily rebukes her uselessness, and scolds her for not saving her sisters from the Sabbat. Xi Yan and Zhao Yan also appear, turned into vampire, and they too blame her for their current situation, and deem her as trash who can't do or change anything. In reality a white haired woman appears at her side, muttering that these are her deepest fears. She also sense the Zhui Yan Butterfly on her, the reason why she could come through the barrier. She begins to search for it. Ge Chen, Lilla and Fraser breaks through the barrier, and they find the unconscious Yue Jian. They are greeted by the former Malkavian leader, then the current leader, Dye You is summoned to the meeting. She asks for time regarding the decision of her Sacred Weapon, the Spirit Ring. In the school, Zhao Yan is still avoiding Fan Le Lao, and after school he traps her and questions her for why she is doing this, yet gets no answer. Zhao Yan starts to work in a café. She is cleaning as the café is about to close, when she notices a new customer, who is no other than Fan Le Lao. Description Yue Jian appears in the other side of the barrier - in the air. She has a rough landing. When she manages to step up, she notices a house in front of her - the splitting image of the house where she used to live. She gets inside, where her dad is sitting at a small table, piparing. He angrily rebukes her for having the gut to come home. her sisters were captured by the Sabbat, yet she couldn't even save them. He calls her useless, much to the distraught of Yue Jian. Suddenly Xi Yan also deems her a trash, and puts the blame on her for being turned into a vampire. Zhao Yan is beside her, and she is adding fire by revealing vampire-like claws. They all blame Yue Jian's uselessness for the tragedy that is coming, since she can't change anything. In the reality, her body is lying on the ground. A mask-wearing woman dressed in white kimono appears beside her, muttering that these are her deepest fears. She notices that the scent of the Zhui Yan Butterfly is around her, and that was the reason why she could step through the barrier. She summons a circle os skulls, to search for the butterfly. Ge Chen, Lilla and Fraser break through the barrier with the help of the Corpse Hand. They find Yue Jian's body, and Fraser immediately starts healing her with the Staff. Ge Chen claims that they were separated or only a few minutes, yet she managed to get herself into trouble. Yue Jian awakens, and claims to have a nightmare, yet she ponders about whether it was actually an illusion or hypnosis. They arrive to the Malkavian HQ, which looks like a Japanese castle. They are greated by the former Clan Leader, who retired, and will soon enter sleep. He passed the leadership to his daughter and the decision to hand over the Spirit Rng is hers. An albino-like girl appears - the same who was beside Yue Jian - and greets everyone with a nod. She asks for some time to think over the decision regarding the Spirit Ring, then leaves as she claims to have other problems at hand. Later Ge Chen and Fraser talk in a hot spring, that something seemed to be not right with her. Ge Chen is about to wait for their next move. In the school, Fan Le Lao is still ignored by Zhao Yan. After the end of the classes, he traps her and questions her why she is noticingly avoiding him. Zhao Yan offers no answer, just apologizes and leaves. She started working as a part-timer in a small cafe. With the job, she also got a small rooom to stay. As it is already late, and the cafe is about to close, she is cleaning, when she notices that a man came in. She tries to make an excuse that they are already closed, when she realizes that it is Fan Le Lao. Fun facts *Dye You is seen using Dementation, a Discipline used by the Malkavian Clan . **'The Haunting': Inflict maddening visions upon a victim *Dye You also displays signs of the Desensitization Derangement after loosing half her soul. *The Japanese-style of HQ they have in VS, is likely a nod to the Malkavians Japanese base in VtM. They are only one of two major clans to have an outpost in Asia, the other is in India, the entire country of which is territory of the Ravnos. In VtM the absence of Vampires in Asia is simple; Asia in general belongs to theKuei-Jin. *Spirit Ring is perhaps a nod to Martinelli's Ring of Clear Thought. Category:Chapter